


I'm sorry, for breaking your heart

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron cheats on Carl with Enid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, for breaking your heart

"You fucking asshole!" Carl yelled as he slapped Ron across his face. 

"Why'd you do it?" He questioned angerly, "Were together! You said your feelings for her were over when we started dating!" He yelled angrily. 

Ron stuttered, still in shock over what had happened. 

His heart sank at the look on Carl's face, his face was pained, and grief stricken. 

He had hurt Carl, he had vowed never to hurt Carl. 

What had he been thinking! Enid meant nothing to him, so why'd he do it? 

Oh right, he was a idiot.

The worst fucking boyfriend ever. 

"And you!" Carl exclaimed looking at Enid, tears peaked out of the younger boys eyes. 

"You're dating Mikey! How could you do this to him? And to me! Your best friend!" Carl yelled, tears now poured down the young Grimes face 

Ron wanted to say something, tell Carl it was a mistake. 

But, his mouth apparently didn't appear to be working. 

He just stood their looking at Carl, he was holding back tears. 

Tears of his stupidity, tears of the fact he had hurt Carl, tears at the fact he also hurt Mikey, his best friend. 

But mostly because, he knew that Carl was going to leave. 

Forever.

 

With a finale swift movement, Carl turned around, clenched his fist, and walked away. 

__________________________________________________

That was years ago, five to be exact, to this day, I have not seen Carl.


End file.
